


Misletoe

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can Charlie Do This?, Can We Have a Canon Kiss?, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Will Happen, Even If It's Just a Mistletoe Kiss...., F/M, Forcing Destiel to Happen, M/M, Mistletoe, Tricking OTP into a Kiss, one way or another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is confused about some holiday traditions, but that doesn't stop Sam's new girlfriend from trying to force them on him.<br/>Too bad for Dean, she's really into shipping people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. They never do it in the show... x]

"I do not understand this holiday... I've heard many of God's followers say they're celebrating the birth of Jesus, but the lamb that cleansed these humans' sins was born months before. And many of these traditions are—"

"Pagan, I know Cas. Some of those pagan gods tried to kill me and Sammy so they could eat us." As Dean finishes his statement, a shiver runs up his spine as he remembered the psychotic old lady that pulled out his finger nails and planned to use him & his brother like a Christmas turkey.

Dean went to explain that most people celebrated the holiday because it made people come together. He remembered with a fond smile many of his happy childhood memories of Christmas with his mom & brother, even a few with his dad.

"Then can you explain to me this mistletoe business?" Cas asked curiously.

"Uh, that—" Dean started but a sickly sweet voice cut him off.

"Deany~! Cassy-boy~!" Sam's girlfriend cooed while leaning against the wall.

Dean rolled his eyes as he responded, irritation laced in his voice, "What's up Babs?"

She knew he hated when she called him Deany, and Cas was _already_ Cas's nickname! Seeing her scrunch her face up the way she did when he said "Babs" made it worth it though. She hated that nickname, but after a second, her devious little smirk was firmly plastered on her face again. Dean didn't understand why until she pointed a perfectly manicured finger to the ceiling. Directly above the duo was the reason for Cas's question. As the realization set in, with a triumphant voice she demanded they kiss!

"Cas, I really don't know where the tradition comes from, but if we want to get this dumbass off our back, we need to kiss..."

The neighbors all wondered why they heard such a loud fangirling squeal that night.


End file.
